Always
by Fearlessness Heart
Summary: Revenge by a past perp puts Olivia in danger, and the outcome is more than she could have ever imagined.


_**I haven't written in awhile. I just had an urge this afternoon. Let me know your thoughts!**_

It has been 5 months since Elliot turned in his papers. Olivia received a note from him and that is all the contact she has had. She has called him a few times but there is no answer, and he doesn't return her calls. She has been lost without him but, 5 months later, is starting to find her way. She works well with Amaro and is finally excepting that El is gone.

As Liv enters her apartment late Thursday nite, she senses that something is not quite right. With her hand on her pistol, she slowly opens the door. She looks to the left and as she does, is hit over the head from the right. Dazed, she drops to the ground. She feels someone pull her into the apartment but all is hazy from the blow to the head. She tries to struggle but just can't get a grip on reality yet. She feels her hands being bound and a shadow on top of her. There is a tug on her pants and she realizes that her pants are being taken off. She struggles to clear her head and as the fog lifts, she sees him…Harris.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here? NO! STOP!" She screams as she tries to fight him off with no avail. Harris smiles as he continues to tear off her clothes.

"You didn't think you would actually get away with what you did? You ruined my career and I had a good thing going. Now you are going to get what you never fully got inside that prison basement." Olivia's pants were pushed down around her ankles, making it more difficult to move. Her blouse was torn open and she was completely exposed. Harris ran his fingers down her chest and stomach. He then roughly pushed them into her. She yelped from fear and pain as she tried to think of a way to stop what was happening.

Harris unzipped his pants and pushed them down just far enough to remove his erect self.

"You bite me, you're dead" as he grabbed her jaw open and pushed himself inside. Liv couldn't breathe. Tears roll down her cheeks as she prayed he would stop. He pulled out of her throat and positioned himself on top of her.

"You're really gonna like this!" and he thrust hard into her. Each thrust harder than the last until she screamed from the agonizing pain, which thrilled him. He continued to his ecstasy, releasing himself inside her and slumping from exhaustion on top of her.

Harris stood, towering over Olivia as she still lay on the floor. He pulled up his pants and reached for the gun that was on the counter next to him. He pointed at Liv.

"I hope you enjoyed our experience together. Why do you look so frightened? It will all be over soon." Harris smiled, pointed the gun, and as Liv closed her eyes, he pulled the trigger.

Olivia opened her eyes to Harris laying on top of her. Excruciating pain was radiating from her lower abdomen. She was grasping for breath when she saw him.

"El?"

"LIV! Are you ok? Were you hit?" El is checking Harris' pulse and when he find none, he pushes Harris off of looks her over, her naked body, covered in blood, and sees the gunshot wound. He grabs her shirt that is laying next to her and tries to stop the bleeding. He grabs Liv's cell phone off the floor and dialed Fin.

"What's up Liv?" Fin answers.

"Send a bus to Benson's apartment! Officer down!" El hung up the phone. He took off his jacket and covered Liv

Why are you here? I am happy you are…" Elliot cut Liv off. He placed his finger over her mouth

"Shhhhhh. Don't try to talk." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Cragen, Fin, and Amaro came busting into the apartment.

"What the hell? El, what.." Fin began.

"Take care of her first. I'm not going anywhere," El said as he stood up. The EMS arrived and began to load Olivia onto the gurney.

"I'll ride Captain." Amaro said.

"Absolutely not. This case will be handled by me! Fin, you and Amaro, check the scene. I will ride with Detective Benson." Cragen starts to walk along side the gurney. He turns back, "Stabler! You coming?" It was more an order than a question.

The ride to the hospital was a silent one. Once in the ED, the doctors prepped Olivia for surgery.

"Liv, we will both be here when you get back." And he patted her thigh, reassuring her. Elliot took her hand, leaned over and kissed her again on the forehead. He smiled at her without saying a word. They wheeled her into surgery and escorted Cragen and Stabler to the waiting room. They both sat in silence. After 10 minutes, Cragen began to speak. He questioned Elliot non stop until the doctor appeared.

"Ms. Benson is fine. She made it through with flying colors. The bullet lodged in her pelvic bone. We removed the bullet and repaired the entry wound. She should be up in her room within the next 30 minutes. You can see her there."

"Thank you doctor" Elliot said, extending his hand to the doctor as tears ran down his face. Cragen, already satisfied with Stablers statement. Got ready to go back to the house.

"Stay with her and take care of her until I can return. I am gonna go back to the house to see where the case is at. We will need to get Olivia's statement but I will be back later for that. Good to see you Elliot." Cragen turned and started to walk away. He took a few steps and turned back towards Elliot.

"Thank you for being there…For saving her." Cragen turned away as tears filled his eyes.

Elliot sat in the waiting room until Cragen disappeared from sight, and he wept. He wept for Olivia, her safety, and for what she had endured. Once he composed himself, he made his way to Olivia's room. He entered slowly, seeing her, eyes closed, bruised and beaten, but beautiful. He walked over to her bedside and sat down, taking her hand. He kissed her hand and brushed the hair from her face. She stirred, slowly opening her eyes, and smiling at him.

"I have never been so happy to see anyone as I am to see you." Olivia whispered in a soft, weak voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't talk. Save your strength. I came to talk to you. I have been lost the last 5 months. Kathy left me. She said that leaving the unit changed me. It made her see how much I really loved you. How I needed you in my life and how I wasn't the same person without you. You are what makes me happy. You are who I want to be with. I knew this too, deep down but it wasn't until I walked into your apartment tonight and thought I might never hold you that I realized exactly how much I really do love you. I love you Liv. I need you. I want to be with you."

Elliot leaned over and gently kissed Liv on the lips. As she returned his affection, he kissed with more passion, more intensity, until he felt as if his insides were going to explored. He pulled away, kissed her chin, and smiled at her. She smiled back and brushed his face with her hand.

"I love you too El. Always have…" She whispered.

_**My first one shot. Thoughts?**_


End file.
